Both Sides of the Coin
by mimic42
Summary: When the powers of light were awakened in Usagi, who has the powers of darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: light and dark side of the moon

* * *

"Looks like anther hump day here in Tokyo," a white haired teen moaned as he rode in Ford Focus watching the morning traffic, "and anther school day." 

"Quit your, bellyaching," said the driver as he turned the corner, "there is a reason you're going to school, other then an education you know."

"Yah, yah," the teen said as he waved his hand.

"So tell me, how they are doing," the driver asked.

"Physically or mentally," the teen asked.

"Both," the driver replied.

"Well they're both friendly and get along with others. One is a crybaby and be easily scared and the other can be depressing easily, but these things can be as easily remedied in the future," the teen said as they came to a stop at an intersection.

"That's good to know," the driver said as he leaned back waiting on the light.

"So tell me how you are keeping this from the all knowing one," the teen asked.

"That is a secret," the driver said he continued driving.

"All right 'Xellos,' then tell me what's so special about these two," the teen asked.

"Are you familiar with yin and yang," the driver asked.

"I hate when you answer a question with a question; and yes I do," the teen replied.

"Well their power is opposite but they do compliment each other, like yours," the drive said.

"I see," the teen said as they came to anther stop, "so when will there powers manifest?"

"Today," the driver said.

"Then that means things are going to be intrusting around here," the teen said, "it was going to getting boring doing nothing."

"What about our informant," the driver asked.

"He's a bit out of it, but is full of intell, and his skills are improving a bit," the teen said, "what about that rouge power that we felt?"

"Oh him," the driver said the light turned green, "he's just learning how to use his powers."

"I see; so will he be a problem," the teen asked.

"He's part of the plan," the driver said.

"Really now," the teen said with interest.

"If you ever encounter him try not to laugh at the way he looks and talks," the driver said.

"Ok I'll try," the teen said they came to anther stop, "what about the others?"

"Their powers will manifest later and one of them is also a newbie," the driver said.

"And their informants," the teen asked as saw purplish black cat run across the street into a parking lot followed by three little boys.

"One's en route and the other is working on the newbie," the driver said as he continued driving.

"Alright then, here's hoping the mission is a success," the teen said as he saw the high school in the distance.

"Others will be joining you as time passes," the driver said he stopped in front of the school.

"I figured as much," the teen said.

"Oh I almost forgot," the driver said as the teen got up, "everyone will be on crutch, so the sooner you get them off the crutch the better."

"But they will only be exposed to the one of the four powers," the teen said.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will find a way," the driver said, "When you see what the crutch it will be simple for you."

"You sure," the teen asked as he backed up still facing the car.

"Positive," the driver said.

"All right then, see ya," the teen said as he turn only to walk into the main gate, as it was open half way, knocking him down, "I really hate doors."

The driver was laughing as he drove off, "he's so much like is father," the driver said as he looked at his watch and started to count, "five, four, three, and two…"

* * *

"AH, I'm late," yelled a blonde teenage girl as she got after briefly looking at her clock. The mother downstairs let out a sigh. 

"It's like this three times a week," the mother said as she was finishing packing her daughter's lunch. She then herd her daughter come running down stairs.

"Mom why didn't you wake me," the girl said as she was talking, brushing her teeth and putting on her socks only trip and fall.

"I tried Usagi, but you wouldn't wake up," the mother said as she finished Usagi lunch and held it out for Usagi to grab. Usagi then grabbed the lunch from the mother and raced out the door shouting 'I love you and good-bye.'

"I swear what I am going to do with that girl," the mother sighed as she read the paper.

* * *

"I can't believe she didn't wake me," Usagi said as race down the street to her school, "and besides why does school start so early?" She then heard some noise from the parking lot, when she looked in the lot she saw three little boys hurting a cat. 

"Hey hold it down, I want to see its mouth," one of the boys said.

"Hey what are you doing to that poor animal," Usagi shouted, scaring the young boy away. After the boys ran off she went to check on the cat, "are you alright," she asked the cat as lifting it up to get a better look. The cat then woke up trashing in the schoolgirl's arms, "calm down," she told the cat as she then noticed a bandage on the cat's forehead. Usagi then pulled the bandage off, "oh wow, is that a cresset moon on your forehead," she asked the cat. The cat then jumped out of her arms and on to a car top and then looked at Usagi and vice versa in a trance. A sound of a school bell jump them out of their trance and panicking Usagi, "oh no, I'm really late now," she cried out as she sprinting for the school as the cat to watch her as she raced off.

* * *

At the high school the white haired teen looked out the window of the class to see a blonde meat bun haired girl hop the fence and dash for the front entrance, "like clock work," he said as he looked at his watch. 

"Mr. Lepus pay attention this will be on the test," the teacher said making the teen face forward.

"Sorry sir," the teen said.

* * *

Usagi was standing outside the classroom for coming in late waiting for the second bell feeling hungry, when the bell rung the students exited the rooms filling the halls, 'finally,' Usagi thought as she made her way into the room to get her lunch and books. 

"Hold on their Usagi," Ms. Haruna said making the blonde stop, "come here."

"Yes Haruna-sensei," Usagi said as she approaches the desk.

"Usagi I'm very disappointed," the teacher said as she showed her student her test.

"A thirty," Usagi said in surprise.

"Usagi you D-ed the last test and you failed this one," Ms. Haruna said, "if you don't get a B+ or better for next few tests you'll no chance of passing the this class. Plus I heard the same from your science sensei also."

"Aww," Usagi said as her head sunk.

"But I know someone who can help you out," Ms. Haruna said, and raising the young girls head, "he's an upper class student and an A class in math and science. I requested him to help you study for the next test."

'He's probably a nerd like Umino,' Usagi thought.

"He'll be waiting for you at the end of school in the study hall part of the library," Ms. Haruna said as she dismissed Usagi.

"What's his name," Usagi asked.

"Jack Lepus," Ms. Haruna said as the girl left.

* * *

"So how was it Usagi," said a red hair girl was waiting for Usagi to come out. 

"Bad Naru," Usagi said as she showed her friend the test paper.

"Wow," Naru said as Usagi put the bad mark in her case, "what are you going to tell your mom."

"I have no idea," Usagi said as they walk down the hall, "and according to Ms. Haruna, I have it just as bad in science."

"A double whammy huh," Naru said thinking of a way comfort her friend, "I know why don't you come by my shop or stop by the arcade."

"I can't," Usagi said.

"Why," Naru asked.

"I have to meet the tutor that Ms. Haruna gave me after school," Usagi said.

"Really what kind of tutor," asked a voice behind the two girls surprising them.

The two girls then turn around to face the stealth classmate, "Umino don't sneak up on us like that," the two girls, said as they slapped the boy in the back of the head.

"Sorry, ok," said the thick glasses boy said.

"Hey Umino, do know an upperclassman named Jack Lepus," Usagi asked.

"Well he is in my class," Umino said looked up in thought, "and from what I hear is that he's proficient math and science and math and average in other studies."

"So he's not a complete nerd," Naru said, "he might be cute."

"I'll find out soon," Usagi said as they entered their class.

* * *

After saying good-bye to her friends she made her way to study hall, 'so this is study hall,' Usagi thought as she looked around the area of the library for her tutor, 'where is he?' 

"Excuse me," said a voice behind Usagi making her slap the person out of habit. Only to have it caught by the person behind her.

'Uh oh,' Usagi thought as she realized that the she almost slapped an upper classmate, 'I'm going to be in so much trouble.' "I sorry I though you where someone else," Usagi said as she apologize to the student.

"You thought I was Umino didn't you," the white haired teen asked.

"You know Umino," Usagi asked.

"We're in the same math class," the teen said.

"I see," Usagi said, "sorry about trying to slap you."

"You're forgiven Usagi," the teen said.

"How did you know my name," Usagi asked.

"Ms. Haruna talked about you as well as Umino," the teen said.

"You're my tutor," Usagi said in surprise.

"Jack Lepus at your service," Jack said and then point to a table next to a white board, "let's say, we get started." When they got to the table Jack asked for Usagi's test and homework papers and needless to say Jack let his thoughts go, "can you tell me how you got in to high school with these kind of grades," Jack asked.

"Luck I guess," Usagi answered.

'Luck of the Irish more like it,' Jack thought, "all right then here how it's going to work in order for me to help you; you must be here after school and you must spend sometime on the work even do the extra work."

"Awww," Usagi moaned as she banged her head on the table.

"I know you want to spend time on friends and fun at the local arcade and you can," Jack said, "if you can get organize and I help you."

-30 minutes-

"Alright there you go," Jack said as he handed Usagi her case, "I want you here after school and we'll start math and science the next day, then math and so on."

"Ok," Usagi said as she bowed to Jack, "thank you for helping me."

"Not a problem," Jack said as he packed up and she left. When Usagi was out of site Jack dial on his cell phone, "hey Glen you there," Jack said.

"Yes I'm here," Glen said on the other line.

"I've made contact with the first target," Jack said, "She seems like klutz, but I do see some intelligence in her."

"Told you," Glen said.

"But also a lack of motivation," Jack said as he made his way to the curb.

"That's what you're for," Glen said.

"What about the other one," Jack asked.

"She's in the process," Glen answered, "I've already drop off the package before the intervention."

"So they've started huh," Jack asked as he rubbed his eyes, "that means I'll have to introduce my other self, and then I'll get these things out of my eyes."

"Well don't expect much," Glen said as hung up.

"I wonder what he means by that," Jack said, as he put away is phone.

* * *

As Usagi made he way home she notice the new sailor V videogame was out in the local arcade, 'well might as well enjoy my self while I can,' Usagi said as she walked in the arcade. 

"Ah Usagi," said Motoki, the arcade manager, as he stood behind the counter, "how are you doing?"

"I've been better," Usagi said as she made her way to the arcades.

"I see," Motoki, said, "well I hope you do well in the future."

"So do I," Usagi said as she sat down on in front of an arcade and began playing.

"I thought I find you here," said an osakan voice across from Usagi.

"Naru," Usagi said in surprise, "what are you doing here."

"I had to get away from my mother's shop," Naru said as she continued playing, "it's a mad house over there."

"It can't be that bad," Usagi said as her character died, "Awww."

"We got like over forty people in the store and mom is acting really weird," Naru said as her character died.

"Weird how so," Usagi asked.

"You know my mother right," Naru said and Usagi nodded, "well she is having a sale."

"That not too odd, your mom does sales from time to time," Usagi said as she lost all of her lives, then let out a sigh.

"True, but twenty-five to fifty percent off on everything," Naru said, making Usagi look up.

"You're right that isn't like her," Usagi asked, "you two going out of biasness?"

"I don't know," Naru said, "she didn't say anything like that to me and her current actions have got me worried."

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll blow over," Usagi said as she and Naru got up, "I've got my own set of problems."

"Oh yah," Naru said as they made their way to the door, "I sure when you mention your tutor the punishment will be less."

"True, but I rather have no punishment," Usagi said as look more at the thirty percent test, not noticing that the sliding door didn't open right away.

BAM

"Usagi are you alright," Naru said as helped her friend up as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry about that," Motoki said as he just came from the back room, "sometimes our door has been messing up. We already had someone bang their head on it."

The door then opened and the two girls stepped out, "this just isn't my day," Usagi said, and then looked at her test, "this is your fault." She then crumbled the test threw it behind her hitting the head a passerby.

"Wow a thirty," said a voice load enough for the two girls to hear making the Usagi feel embarrassed. When the two turned to see nineteen year-old with jeans, a black shirt, a green jacket and sunglasses, "are you lazy or just plain stupid," the now late teen continued.

"That is none of your biasness," Usagi screeched as she snatched her test from the young man's hand.

"And what's with your hair style," he said in a humorous manner, "it looks like a pair of meat buns."

"Meat buns," Usagi screeched, as she was about to attack the young man if Naru wasn't holding her back.

"Usagi calm down," Naru said as she continued to hold her friend, "he isn't worth it."

"Well guess I'll be seeing you later odanga attma," the man said as he walked off. Naru was now having an even harder time holding her down. As soon as the man was out of sight Naru let her friend go but Usagi was still fuming.

"Can you believe what he called me," Usagi said as she was trying to regain her words, "he called me a bun head."

"Now Usagi can't be going off like that every time someone talks about you hair," Naru said as they continued down the road.

"I know but still they have no idea how long it takes to style it like this," Usagi said she look at her watch, "Oh man it's getting late. I'll have to see you later, mom probably is worried."

"Ok then Usagi I'll see you later," Naru said as waved good-bye to friend a walk back home.

* * *

"In to the belly of the beast," Usagi said as she walk to her front door and open it to see her mother standing and waiting for her, and Usagi was trying to escape the wraith of mom "Oh hi mom how it going." 

"Save it Usagi," the mother said, "I got a call from your teachers today." Usagi head let out a moan as her head dropped, "needless to say I'm disappointed in you, but they did tell me that they gave you a tutor so I do believe there is hope."

"Thanks mom," Usagi said as she inched by her mother to get up stairs, "well I guess I'll be going up."

"Usagi," the mother said making Usagi stop halfway, "your grounded."

'Damn,' Usagi thought she continued up. Later at primetime Usagi made a phone call to Naru, "Hey Naru, how are things on your end," Usagi asked.

"It's still a mad house and not to mention my mom is going kind of nuts," Naru said in some concern, "and she hasn't started to close shop."

"That is weird," Usagi said, "well things aren't going well here."

"Let me guess, your mom grounded you," Naru said.

"Only for the rest of the week and I have to meet Jack after school for the rest of the semester," Usagi said, "So I won't be seeing you for the rest of the weak."

"You'll be missed," Naru said, "but you'll tell me about your tutor. Like what he looks like and is he cute."

"Well he's not a complete nerd and he's is nice," Usagi said, "as for looks I don't his fashion sense outside of the uniform and he isn't cute but he looks nice."

"You should introduce him to me," Naru said.

"Aren't you going out with Umino," Usagi said joking.

"Don't even say that," Naru said in shock.

"Sorry," Usagi said, "well felling tired so I'll see at school."

"If you can make it there on time," Naru said joking.

"Now you're being mean," Usagi said.

"Sorry, about that," Naru said and then they hung up.

Usagi then let out a yawn as she got ready for bed, "I hope things turn out for Naru," Usagi said as she lay on her bed. When she rolled to look out the window she saw a black purple cat sitting on her window sill, "what the," Usagi said as she quickly rose out of bed and look at the cat, "what are you doing here?"

"I came look for you," the cat answered, "my name is Luna."

Usagi sat there stunned that the cat talks back, "I really need to lay off the crazy food, because my dreams are getting weirder," Usagi said.

"You need to listen" Luna said, "is not a dream."

"Says the cat that can talk," Usagi said.

"Well I'm a very special cat," Luna said as she jumped on Usagi's bed while Usagi kept her distance from the feline.

"What from outer space," Usagi injected.

"You got it," Luna said as Usagi got up off the bed and paced around her room trying to sort her thoughts.

"Even if I believe this crazy dream, why would a cat from outer space come and see me," Usagi asked the cat.

"Because you are the legendary sailor senshi Sailor Moon," Luna said enthusiasm.

"Are you sure you got the right person," Usagi asked now dismissing the dream idea.

"Positive," Luna said as she did a double back flip on the bed. In between the two loops light was shown in sparkle and in a second the light turned into circular object, "this is the lunar broach with it you will transform into Sailor Moon."

"You serious," Usagi said as she picked up the broach for a closer look it, "it's very pretty though, it can even go with my school uniform."

"Go ahead and try it out," Luna said, "just take the broach and raise it above your head and say the phrase 'Moon prism power make-up.'"

"Ok here I go," Usagi said as she raised the broach above her head but stop, "what where those words again."

Luna face faulted, 'maybe I do have the wrong girl,' Luna thought with a sigh, "Moon prism power make-up."

"Right, 'Moon prism power make up," Usagi shouted as a small light show happened in her room, after light show was over Usagi look at herself in her vanity with shock. She was wearing a white sailor leotard with a short blue skirt, two red bows one on her lower back and one on her chest. On her feet are a pair of red knee high boots; on her neck was a red choker with a crescent moon, plus a pair of crescent moon earrings and a metal clip covering each bun on her head.

"It worked," Luna said in praise.

"What do you mean it worked," Usagi said as she turned to the cat.

"I didn't think you existed," Luna said.

"What do you mean," Usagi asked.

-After the phone call-

After Naru hung up the phone she went down to check on her mother. When she came down stairs to the shop she still sees some of the same costumers plus some extra ones as well. "Mom, don't you think we have too many costumers," Naru said as she looked at her watch, "plus I think it's time to close up shop, it's passed nine."

"You're right dear it is time to close up shop," Naru's mother said in a hash voice, "could you take the money into the back room dear."

"Ok mom," Naru said as she emptied the register and made her way to the back, 'mom seems to be coming to her senses.' When she got to the back room the shop she flicked the switch to turn on the light but bulb burned out, "great," Naru sighed. She made her way though the darkness of the room, guided by the moonlight reflecting offs the stones and jewelry in the room. 'I never thought they look so beautiful in the dark,' Naru thought as she made her way to the safe. After she finished packing the safe and closing it she turned around to see dark cloaked figure standing in between the shelves of jewelry, Naru could see mirrored eyes reflecting off the moonlight, "who are you," Naru asked in some fear.

"I mean no harm," the cloaked figure said in feminine voice.

"Then what do you want," Naru asked.

"I came to give you something," the woman said she extended her hand and in it was a bracelet, I look somewhat platinum and onyx, "it may come in handy."

"Where did you get that," Naru asked.

"A gift from your assisters," the woman said. Naru took the bracelet and put it on, "it suits you."

"I don't understand," Naru said.

"Let me tell you something, it not the monsters that hide in the dark that are dangerous it the ones that hide in the light," the woman stated.

"I don't understand," Naru said.

"Keep it with you at all times," the woman said, "and remember, the darkness isn't always your enemy."

Before Naru could reply a few screams came from the front of the store, "what was that," Naru asked, but when she turned to the cloaked female she was gone. When more screaming came she made her way to the front the store. She opened the door to see most of the customers lying down and few others having trouble standing, the only one still standing was her mother, "mother what's go on, why is everyone falling down," Naru asked in a frightened tone.

"Oh that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you," Naru's mother said in a creepy tone.

"What…" before Naru could say any more her supposed mother grabbed her by the neck and held her against a decorative pillar of the shop. As Naru was struggling to get out of the tight grasp she watched as her mother turn into a red corpse like ghoul, "who are you and what did you do to my mother," Naru asked the nightmarish demon.

"Your mother is down below, but first I'll deal with you," the ghoul said as its fingernails extended into long sharp claws. Naru did the only thing she could do, she screams.

* * *

"So tell me Luna," Usagi said as she continued to look over the outfit, "is there anything I should know about being one of these sailor senshi?"

"You some heightened abilities like strength, speed and agility," Luna said gaining Usagi's attention, "as well you can use magic, but I only know one magic skill and that's…"

"Hold on Luna I think I hear Naru," Usagi said making the cat stop and the room quiet.

"Help me anyone please," Usagi and Luna heard.

"Naru is danger," Usagi said as she grabbed Luna and made her way to her window, "let's test these abilities you mentioned." She then leap from the window on to the next roof, needless to say she was amazed she jumped that far on a simple leap, but she have to be impressed later as she continued to jump and dash to save her friend.

* * *

"Any last words," the ghoul said as she took her arm back ready to strike at the red head. 

"Stop right there," said a voice behind the ghoul making it turn its head all the way around freaking out Sailor Moon, 'that's degusting.'

"Who are you," the ghoul asked still holding Naru.

"Please help me," Naru said in a soft voice.

"Don't worry I'll save you," Sailor Moon said, "After I defeat this ugly thing."

"You pay for that insult," the ghoul sneered as she threw Naru aside.

"Are you alright," Sailor moon asked.

"I'm ok," Naru said.

"I'd be more concerned for yourself then her," the ghoul said as it dashed at Sailor Moon swiping its claws high at the Sailor Senshi, making her barely duck and roll out of the way.

'That was close,' Sailor Moon thought, 'but now what am I to do now that I got its attention.' The ghoul continued its assault on the senshi by swiping its claws and Sailor Moon barely dodging out of the way. The ghoul then trusted its claws into a pillar an inch from Sailor Moon's head.

"I have two hands you know," the ghoul said as its claws grew. As its clawed hand came forward, a red streak streamed by causing pain to the ghoul and the senshi's freedom from the ghoul's attack range. Everyone's attention turned to see a man standing on a tall window sill, wearing a tuxedo, top hat with cane and a white mask, "who the hell are you," the ghoul said.

"Tuxedo Kamen," the masked man said, "Sailor Moon, remove your fear and fight."

'Easy for you to say,' Sailor Moon said.

"Don't interfere," the ghoul said as it shot its nails at Tuxedo Kamen. He rose is cape to shield him as the nails came. The nail hit the cape pushing him off the sill with a small grunt. The ghoul turned back to Sailor Moon, "now where were we," it said as it continued its assault on the senshi.

* * *

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening,' Naru repeated though her head as she watched the two battle it out. 

"What are you doing," said a familiar voice behind the osaken teenage girl. When Naru turn around she saw the cloaked female behind one of the display cases, "shouldn't you help that girl," she said.

"How can I help," Naru asked the cloaked female.

"Listen, that bracelet I gave you, it will transform you like it did your friend," she said.

"My friend," Naru asked.

"You'll find out," she said, "but if you want to help raise the bracelet and say, 'Nemesis power make-up.'"

"Ok I'll give it a shot," Naru said as she raised her bracelet hand in the air, "Nemesis power make-up." In a dome of darkness surrounded Naru for like a second, when the dome of the dark light left Naru was standing there in the same sailor outfit as Moon but the skirt, bows, gloves, chocker and boots are reflective black. The leotard is white but the collar is a mix of black and white.

"Anther one huh," the ghoul said as she kept her focus on both of the senshi. After the senshi got her bearings she looked herself over.

"Naru," Moon said in surprise. When the Nemesis turned to look at Moon she gave her good look.

"Usagi, is that you," Nemesis asked and Moon nodded, "what the hell is going on."

"I'm in the dark as you," Moon said.

"Excuse me, but you shouldn't take you eye off the enemy," the ghoul said as it charged at Moon.

"Nemesis quick focus on the enemy and say what comes to mind," the voice said.

"Ok," Nemesis said as she took a deep breath and said, "Nemesis shadow bind." As she said the words, a shadow from her feet extended to the ghoul and grabbed its feet.

"What," the ghoul said it stop in place four feet from Moon, and then looked at its feet, "what the hell is this."

"Quick Sailor Moon take your tiara, focus and throw it at the enemy," Luna said.

"Ok," Moon said as she grabbed her tiara, "Moon tiara action."

The ghoul couldn't move out of the way do to Nemesis's hold, "Lord Jetite," the ghoul screamed as the Frisbee tiara when right though. The two senshi slumped down on the floor looking at each other.

"So you mind telling me what's going on," Nemesis asked.

"I'm lost as you," Moon said, "why don't ask the cat."

"Cat?"

"I believe she means me," Luna said as she walked from behind a pillar looking at a showcase display, "and think we should all come out in the open too."

"Observant as always Luna," said a cloaked figure as she walked forward. When she was in the open area, the light cloak she wore fell inside on the floor, and out off the remains of the cloak was anther cat with crescent moon on the forehead only it was black.

"So the rumors back then where true," Luna said as she made her way to face the black cat, "your still alive, Kuro-chan."

"I guess you assumed the worse when Mau was taken over right," the Kuro said as turned to the girls, "my name is Kuroneko but you can call me Kuro-chan."

"Usagi don't you think it weird that cats are talking to us," Nemesis said as she tried to stand up and failing.

"As of right now nothing surprises me," Moon said having the same difficulty as Nemesis, "not to mention I feel really stiff."

"Your bodies are not use to using magic," Kuro-chan said, "think of it as using a muscle never used before."

"I see," Moon, said as the girls were starting to getting back on their feet, "you to wouldn't know how to transform back?"

"Simple," Luna said, "just grab your broach and focus on transforming back."

"As for you," Kuro-chan said looking as Nemesis, "bring your left wrist to your chest and focus on transforming back."

"Ok," the two girls said as they did what they were told, in a flash of bright and dark light the two were back to normal.

"I'll tell you two after I get reacquainted with my old friend here," Luna said, "I advise that Naru go check on her mom in the basement, too deal with the police and that Usagi get back home before her mom finds that she's missing."

"I see you tomorrow," Usagi said as she made her way out, "we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll go free mom," Naru said as she made her way to the basement.

As soon as the two girls left, the two cats made there way down the street in front of the Crown arcade, "so you mind telling me how you're still alive," Luna, asked the black cat.

"I'll just say this," Kuro-chan said as she cleared her throat, "do you remember the rumors about Queen Serenity?" Luna nodded, "well they're all true."

Luna's eyes widened.

* * *

On the roof next door a white haired teen in casual clothing watched the whole seen with mild interest, "that was the most pitiful battle I ever saw," Jack said. 

"What did you expect," said a green haired man as he appeared behind Jack.

"Well Glen, it wasn't this," Jack said as he turned to face Glen, "I was expecting something flashier."

"It's always the pretty things that interest you," Glen said as he now stood beside Jack.

"What can say I like things big," Jack said, "By the way, why did you awaken that cat early and gave it that bracelet?"

"To make sure Nemesis comes to be," Glen said as he looks up to the sky.

"Aren't you afraid that interfering on that scale would raise red flags," Jack said.

"No," Glen said.

"Ok then tell me what Nemesis is used for," Jack asked.

"Not just her, but all," Glen said, "and as for my plan, I'm not telling."

Jack let out moan, "well I hope you know what you're doing," he said.

"I do," Glen said as he vanished.

"Show off," Jack said as he walks to the fire escape.

-----End-----

* * *

This the intro to 1st SM fan fiction 

Please tell me if I got the names right

And review with positive attitude


	2. adaptation

Chapter 2: adaptation

It has been three days since the yomma attacked the jewelry store and two teen defeated the demon. Naru was now watching the renovations on her mother's shop as workers continued take rubble out and construction supplies in. Naru then looked at her watch, 'where is she,' she thought as she waited for her blond friend to arrive.

Ten minutes later a hyperventilating blond came to a rushing halt in front of the shop, "sorry I'm late, I've overslept," Usagi said taking deep breaths.

"Where's Luna," Naru asked.

At that moment a purpled fur cat came running for the blond give a disapproval look, "it isn't my fault that you're slow," Usagi said to the cat earning her looks from some construction workers.

"Uh, Usagi lets go inside up to my room," Naru said as she pushed Usagi up the back stairs and into her room. Once inside Naru sat at her desk while Usagi lay back on Naru's bed, "so now that Usagi is freed from her home you going to tell us going on," Naru asked Luna.

"Should I start," said a voice from the window. The three turned to see Koruneko jump from the window to the center of the room.

"Go ahead show off," Luna said.

"Alright," Koruneko said as she jumped on the dresser, "As you all know the dark kingdom has been awakened. That is why you two are the ones we chose."

"Why us," Naru asked and Usagi nodding her head.

"Naru, the reason I chose you is because you have the highest amount of dark power," Koruneko said.

"When you say dark power, is it the same as this dark kingdom," Usagi asked.

"Yes and no," Koruneko said, "even though a person has dark powers like you, that don't mean that they're evil."

"That's a relief," Naru said.

"But that doesn't mean a person of light is always good," Koruneko said as she turn to Usagi.

"You saying I'm evil," Usagi asked the black cat.

"No that's not what I'm saying," Koruneko said, "What I'm saying is that you shouldn't judge a person on what power they have."

"So what do we do now," Naru asked.

"I'll let Luna fill you in on that," Koruneko said.

"Thank you Koru-chan," Luna said as she switched places with Koruneko, "the main objective is to defeat the Dark Kingdom, find the moon princess, find the silver crystal and defeat the dark kingdom." Luna said.

"The moon princess," Usagi asked.

"From what I know she's here in Tokyo," Luna said, "and we have to find her fast."

"Who is she," Naru asked.

"She's the daughter of Queen Serenity," Luna said, "and when we give her the silver crystal she'll be able to help destroy the dark kingdom."

"So we have to find her and the silver crystal first before we go after the dark kingdom," Usagi said.

"That's right but, until then we have to find the rest of the senshi and then we can began search," Luna said.

"So who are the other senshi," Naru asked.

"Well there are Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter," Luna said.

"So there are four we need to find," Usagi said.

"Three," Koruneko said, "Venus has been found."

"Where is she," Luna said, "and why didn't you tell me."

"I wanted to tell everyone," Koruneko said, "and that Venus will be joining us in three months because she's trying to get use to her skills and magic."

"I see," Luna said as she looked between the two girls, "maybe we should do the same, so hope you two have free time."

"Well there's school and I need time for homework," Naru said, "but I'm free for the rest of the day."

"I have tutoring with Jack after school and I'm free after that," Usagi said.

"I'm sure me and Luna can come up with an agenda for training," Koruneko said, "but for now I want to get this in your heads. The dark kingdom will stop at nothing to obtain the silver crystal and come at the earth at full force. So that means at the moment you two are our only chance to destroy the dark kingdom."

"Question," Usagi said when she raised her hand, "who's the guy in the tux and mask?"

"I have no idea," Luna said as she looked to Koruneko who had the, I don't know look.

"We'll keep an eye on him," Koruneko said, "In the mean time things will get serious so both of you be on guard."

"We'll try," Usagi and Naru said.

"Well that's all I have to say," Koruneko said.

"So now what," Usagi asked.

"Well do any of you two have any physical club activities in school," Luna asked.

"I do have track," Usagi said.

"And I do football (soccer)," Naru said.

"Well that's good to hear," Luna said, "but we want you two to also come early to practice you magic skills as well."

"But then I wouldn't have time for my daily actives," Usagi said.

"Yeah like watching TV and stuffing your face full of sweets," Naru said earning her, a pillow to the face.

Naru threw the pillow back at Usagi, hit dead on in the face, "oh you want it that way," Usagi said as she held a pillow as Naru did the same.

"Ready when you are," Naru said. After thirty minutes of pillow fight showing no winner the two girls fell on the floor feeling tried. When the two fell the cats came out from under the bed.

"If only we can get them this aggressive when they fight the dark kingdom," Luna said.

"Don't worry, I think I've got an idea," Koruneko said.

Night came to Tokyo as Usagi walked home from Naru's, "Luna," Usagi said as they came to a stop at a crossroad, "I'm kind of scared."

"You mean being a senshi," Luna said as Usagi nodded, "that's normal. You are risking your time and life to make sure the people in this city don't die of energy drainage and save this world from the invasion. I'm sure your friend Naru is thinking the same thing."

"I know, but still that doesn't help but feel scared," Usagi said as they continued.

"I sure you feel overwhelmed by the responsibility but don't worry you have me, Koru-chan and your friend Naru; so you will not go at it alone. Plus the other sailor senshi will help you," Luna said.

"I hope they're nice," Usagi mused.

"I'm sure you and Naru will get along with others," Luna said as she looked ahead to see a long line, "what's going on there?"

"I don't know," Usagi said as walked to the back of the line, "excuse me, but what's with the line?"

"You don't know," the girl said and Usagi shook her head, "there's this fortune teller that gives palm and card readings and I hear he's so good that he's been said on TV."

"Wow," Usagi said in excitement at the line moved forward when a blonde man, in a brown coat, stepped out of the line, 'looks like he doesn't want his fortune.' Luna then nudged Usagi's leg making the girl look down, Luna leaned her head to the side pointing away from the line.

Usagi made her way out of the line to speak with the cat, "what is it Luna," Usagi asked.

"Don't you have to get home," Luna said making Usagi look at her watch.

Usagi let out a sigh, "yeah," Usagi said in disappointment as she continued home looking back to the line, 'I wanted to try one of these palm readings. I should bring Naru and maybe Umino.'

The next day in the Juban High school's courtyard Umino was leaning against a tree waiting for someone, "alright Umino I'm here, what is it," Naru said as she approached the boy.

"I was wondering if you can get me on a date with Usagi," Umino said as he was down on his knees begging.

Naru let out a sigh, "Umino you know that Usagi has no romantic interest in you. You've been friends with us ever since the end of elementary school."

"I've been working on a computer simulation on how to get Usagi to date me," Umino said as pull out a little movie player.

'Oh boy,' Naru thought as Umino went though a long winded talk on how he can get Usagi's attention, "You know you shouldn't rely too much on that computer of yours."

"What do you think I should do," Umino asked.

"Why don't you go to this fortune teller I heard about," Naru said.

"I don't know," Umino said, "I really don't believe in that."

"Try it what harm can it do," Naru said.

"I guess your right," Umino said as he looks at Naru's wrist and pointed to her bracelet, "where did you get that bracelet?"

"Oh this," Naru said as held her hand up trying to lie, "I got it from my mother."

"It looks expensive," Umino said.

"It is," Naru said as she looked at it more.

"Yeah and it looks nice on you," Umino said as he walked away, "well see you later Naru-chan."

After standing for a moment then shaking her head, 'no,' Naru thought as she walked to the library, 'I'm not falling for him. I better see Usagi and warn her about Umino.'

"Next time you come back, get a calculator that does trig and not a simple one," Jack said burying his head in his hand.

"Sorry," Usagi said, "I'll be sure to bring one next time."

"Ok then, we're done here" Jack said as they got up, "In class don't be afraid to ask questions, ok."

"Ok," Usagi said as she packed her case.

"Usagi," said a voice making the two turn around to see a red head come their way.

"Naru, what are you doing here," Usagi asked.

"I came to get you," Naru said then looked at Jack, "you must be Jack."

"That's right," Jack said as gave a small bow, "I'm helping you slow friend here."

Usagi gave a small huff as she now packed a little faster, "Usagi I've got something to tell you," Naru said.

"I'll take that as my queue to leave," Jack said as he put his pack on his back, "remember bring a trig calculator next time."

"I will," Usagi said as he disappeared from sight then turned to Naru, "so what is it?"

"Umino wants to go out on a date with you," Naru said.

"You serious," Usagi asked and Naru nodded, "Lovely that's all I need."

"I think you should avoid him for the rest of the week," Naru said.

"Or you could take my place," Usagi offered with a smile.

"Would you stop that," Naru said in a load tone.

"This is a library you know," Usagi said with a smile, as Naru glared at her friend, "Sorry."

Usagi and Naru where now outside the school, "so we going to the crown arcade," asked Naru.

"No how about this fortune teller I heard about," Usagi said.

"It's best not to go," Naru said.

"Why not," Usagi asked.

"Because I told Umino to go there and I don't think you want to stand in line with him when he has this crush on you," Naru said.

"Good point," Usagi said, "well then crown arcade it is."

As time went by as Usagi and Naru were wasting their money, in the arcade, "well I'm out," Usagi moaned as she stood up from the console.

"Same here," Naru said as she too got up to leave.

"We got time before we meet Luna and Koruneko let see if we can go to that fortune teller," Usagi said.

Naru looked at her watch, "Sure, Umino should be gone from the area," Naru said they left the arcade. They made their way down the street to see the fortune teller only to see no people in line.

"That's odd usually there's a long line here," Usagi said as she and Naru walked to the alley to see an old man starting to pack up his table. The old man look up from his packing to see the two girls standing there, "excuse me," Usagi said, "their was a long line here, what happened."

The old man pointed to the building behind the girls, they turned to see an overly fancy fortune telling building, "Apparently young ones want to go to the fancy places," the old man said as he finished clearing his table, "looks like I'll have to set up shop somewhere else."

The two girls continued to look at the building, "it looks gaudy," Usagi said.

"Yeah," Naru said, "it looks like it was put together quickly."

"That's the strange thing too," the old man said as he sat down, "I don't remember it being there yesterday."

"Neither do I," Usagi said.

"It doesn't matter now, I still have to find business somewhere else," the man said as he let out a sigh as he looked down only to see two different hands. He looked up at the two girls.

"Well before you go could you read our palms as your last customers," Usagi requested and Naru nodded in agreement.

The old man gave them a smile, "ok," the man said as he pulled out a magnifying glass, "since you're my last ones I do this free of charge."

"Thank you," the two girls said.

After the man read their palms he paused to collect the information in his head. The man then looked at Usagi, "I see a bright future for you but, many troubles along the way," the man said. He then turned to Naru, "As for you, I see surprises, both good and bad," the man said as he leaned to look at both, "as for both of you together you two will help each other though those troubles and surprises, and as for love," now getting the girls' attention, "your true love will not come sooner but neither later."

"What does that mean," Naru asked.

"Love is a difficult thing," the man said, "the main thing is that you be patient but also be aggressive."

"I think I understand a little," Usagi said.

"So do I," Naru said as the two backed up, "thank you very much sir, I hope you find a place for better business." The two waved good-bye as they left the area.

"I guess there's hope for young after all," the old man said as he folded his table and chair, 'I hope the place I'm going has good fortunes like those two.'

The morning came and surprisingly enough Usagi was early to school, "So this is what you look like when you're early," Jack said as he put his shoes in the locker.

"Usagi does have her rare moments," Naru said as she put on her school shoes.

"But they're moments none the less," Usagi said.

"Anyways, Usagi like I said you need to be careful around Umino," Naru said.

"What wrong with the school gossiper," Jack asked.

"Oh he seems to have a crush on Usagi," Naru said.

"I thought he was with you," Jack said.

"How far is that rumor going this school," Naru asked.

"Well you are seen the most with him," Jack said.

"That's true," Usagi said.

"Hey everyone," Umino said surprising the three.

"How do you do that," Jack asked then got a better look at the boy in a tacky suit other then the regular uniform, "and what the hell are you wearing?"

"It looks nice doesn't it," Umino said.

"No it doesn't and you'll make the teachers mad when dressed like that," Naru said.

"Umino what are you wearing," Huruna said as she walks to the group.

"Too late," Jack said.

"Where is your school uniform," Huruna asked. Umino said nothing as he walked by the teacher and then flipped Huruna's skirt showing off her panties with a smile face on them. As Umino walked away with a smile in his face, Huruna broke down in tears crying that she won't get married now.

"It's going to be an intrusting day today," Jack said and the two girls nodded.

After class in the library Usagi and Jack we sitting down at one of the table, "Um Jack," Usagi said.

"Yes," Jack replied.

"I was wondering, how you are fluent in Japanese," Usagi asked.

"Oh you should of heard me two years ago," Jack said, "I was so broken in my speech it was laughable."

"Really," Usagi said.

"Oh yeah, it was hard as hell," Jack said.

"So have you've been to America," Usagi asked.

"I was born there," Jack said.

"Really what's it like," Usagi asked.

"Should we get back to studying," Jack said.

"Awww," Usagi moaned.

"If you study more I'll tell you more," Jack said.

"That's bribery," Usagi said.

"What ever works," Jack said as then a loud crash of glass was heard surprising the two and the others in the area.

"What was that," Usagi said in fear.

"Sounded like a widow crashing," Jack said as he stood up, "I'll go check it out, you coming?"

"Ok," Usagi said she got up.

When they got to the window along with other students, they saw a broken window with a teacher yelling out of it at the group of boys with rocks in their hands, "what's the big idea," the teacher asked and getting rocks in return.

"Is that Umino," Usagi asked pointing out the window.

"I believe so," Jack said as another window broke.

"He's been acting weird lately," Naru said from behind the two surprising them.

"Would you people stop that," Jack said.

"Sorry," Naru said.

"Anyway, I wonder what's making him like that," Jack said as Usagi and Naru looked at each other.

"Um Jack," Usagi said.

"Yes," Jack replied.

"Can I end my session today," Usagi asked.

Jack let out a sigh, "with what's going on sure," he said.

"Thank you," Usagi said with a bow and left for her things.

Naru and Usagi were walking down the Juban Street, "what do you think got into Umino and the others," Naru said.

"I don't know" Usagi said, "he been acting weird all day too."

"I know what you mean," Naru said, "other then the morning and the afternoon, he's been off."

"Off, how," Usagi asked.

"I heard that during classes he talked out right and was annoying and loud to his teachers," Naru said.

"Your right that doesn't sound like him at all," Usagi said.

"Do you think the cats might know something," Naru asked.

"Let's find out," Usagi said as the two walked to Usagi's house where Luna and Koruneko were playing a board game.

"How was school," Luna said not looking up from the board.

"Weird," Naru said as she sat down at Usagi's desk, and Usagi sat on her bed.

"How so," Koruneko said as she won the game.

"Some of the boys at our school have been acting weird; like breaking windows and annoying the classroom," Naru said.

"I take it wasn't normal behavior for them," Luna said.

"No, even Umino was doing this," Usagi said.

"Well when did this change occur," Koruneko said.

"We noticed since this morning," Naru said and Usagi nodding as she pulled out one of her mangas.

"What about yesterday," Luna asked.

"Well he was talking about how he was going to get Usagi to date him, but I told him to go to that fortune teller we met," Naru said.

"Did you go see this teller," Koruneko said.

"We did and he did seem like a nice man," Usagi said.

"Maybe he went to the one across the street," Naru said.

"You mean that gaudy building," Usagi said and Naru nodded, "well that building was a little odd."

"Well its not too late in the day, lets go see," Luna said.

"Aww, do we have to," Usagi complained earning her three looks, "fine I'll go."

When the four got to the fortune shop, the cats looked the place up and down, "yep I do sense the powers of the dark kingdom from this building," Luna said.

"Oh yeah," Koruneko said as she looked at the people going in and out, "I believe it would be best to go in late, when there is little to no people to get involved in the fighting."

"I don't like fighting," Usagi said.

"But if we don't, Umino might be a delinquent forever," Naru said, "come on Usagi he's our friend."

Usagi let out a sigh, "I bet there's a scary monster in there," she said.

"I sure you two can defeat it together," Koruneko said.

"Come on Usagi," Naru said.

"Ok fine, I'll help save your boyfriend," Usagi said with a smile.

"He's not my boyfriend," Naru shouted.

"Settle down you two," Luna said and the two girls did, "good, now all we have to do is wait for primetime."

"So what do we do while waiting," Usagi asked.

"Do you always ask your cat questions," said a male voice from behind the girls, making the four of them jump a foot.

'Not him again,' Usagi thought. When they turn to see who saw them, they saw the same older teen that was in front of the Crown Arcade, "What are you talking about, you know cats cat talked back," Usagi said nervously as the four back away a little, "right Naru."

"Right," Naru said in the same tone.

"So now that's clear, see ya," Usagi said and then the four dashed off. Two blocks away the four where leaning against a street wall, "that was close I thought he herd you two talking," Usagi said almost out of breath.

"I know," Luna said panting.

"So what now," Naru asked.

"Well," Koruneko said looking at a street clock, "it's six-o-clock now so we'll go back at nine."

"Well we have three hours to kill so…" Usagi said.

"So, let's say we practice some magic for a time," Koruneko said.

"But we are going to need a lot of space for that," Naru said.

"Not really," Koruneko said getting looks from the two girls.

"What do you mean," Naru asked.

"Let's go to your house Naru," Luna said.

"Ok," Naru said as they walked to the O-sap store.

Once inside the two girls sat down on the floor, waiting for the cats' instructions, "so do we have to transform or what," Usagi asked.

"No not really," Koruneko said, "Naru could you turn on your lamp and turn off the over head."

"Ok," Naru said as she got up and did what the cat asked and sat back down.

"Alright here's how your powers work on a lunar phase," Luna said.

"Lunar phase," Usagi questioned.

"Basically if the moon is full your powers will double," Luna said looking at Usagi, "but if it's a new moon your powers will be cut in half and it'll take longer to recover."

"But that's where you come in Naru," Koruneko said, "during the new moon your powers double but during full moon yours will be cut in half."

"But what about during the day," Naru asked.

"Well that will depend on the type of day," Luna said, "meaning that if it's a stormy cold day Naru would work best, but if it's a bright sunny day Usagi will work better."

"You know, you're making me look quite gloomy," Naru said.

"It depends on your perspective," Koruneko said.

"I guess," Naru said.

"Anyway let's get started," Luna said.

"Naru I want you to see if you can move your shadow without you moving yourself, to do this I want you to concentrate picture in your mind your shadow moving," Koruneko said and then turned to Usagi, "as for you I want you to do the same but a bit different."

"How different," Usagi asked.

"Do you remember when you threw your tiara," Luna asked and Usagi nodded, "well I want you to do the same thing."

"Don't I need the tiara," Usagi asked and Luna shook her head.

"The tiara only acts like a medium," Luna said, "just so you two know when you two transform into senshi your powers are only amplified."

"So we have this power all along," Naru asked.

"Everyone on this planet has this power," Koruneko said, "but you two are the only ones so far that can be senshi, because you two more fine tuned then anybody else with your elements."

"Oh," Usagi said as she cupped her hands and focused.

After about two hours pass Usagi could only make a faint glowing ring and Naru can only move her shadow a few inches, if any with a without getting too much of a headache, "alright that's enough," Luna said, "you two must not get too tired."

"That's right, take an hour rest then we'll go to the fortune shop," Koruneko said.

"Ok," the two girls said we out of breath.

About an hour later the two girls and cats stood in the alleyway across the street from the shop, "there still costumers going in," Usagi said.

Luna let out a sigh, "I guess it'll have to do," she said.

"Just watch out, the yomma inside might control them so watch out," Koruneko said.

"Right," the two girls said, "here we go."

Moon Prism Power – Make Up

Nemesis Onyx Power – Make Up

The two senshi then went in though the front entrance noticing that the people inside not noticing them, "what's wrong with them," Sailor moon said.

"They all in a trance by the Dark kingdom," Luna said as they stopped at some double doors.

"Let's peak inside before we go rushing in," Koruneko said.

"That's Umino," Naru said as the fortune teller gave him a tarot card.

"That tarot card," Luna said.

"What about it," Usagi asked.

"When collecting energy or focusing it sometimes you need a medium and I think those tarot cards are what's hold those people in those states," Luna said.

"I see, so if we remove the tarot cards they'll be free from the trance," Naru said.

"Right, but first you must defeat the yomma," Koruneko said.

"You two ready," Luna said and the two girls nodded, "alright get ready."

The double doors opened to revealing the two senshi, "hold it right there," the two teen girls said surprising the occupants of the seer's room.

"Who are you," the seer asked in a venomous voice as everyone else in the room fell to the floor.

"We are the sailor senshi of the moon and we're here to stop you from manipulating these people and steeling there energy," Sailor Moon said.

"Was that speech necessary," Nemesis asked.

Moon shrugged her shoulders, "doesn't matter now," Moon said as she took her tiara off her head and spun it into a glowing disk facing the teller, "now we want you to stop manipulating everyone and go back where you came from or you'll disincarnate like your friend."

"Oh so you're the two that stop our operations a week ago," the teller said as her voice got more rasp, "you're going to pay for interfering in our plans." As she finished talking, her skin peeled away to a blend of corpse and green witch.

"That ain't right," Nemesis said.

"Tell me about it," Moon said.

"Enough talk, you two will die," the yomma said, "rise up my minions and destroy those two." At saying that, the teens that were lying on the floor rose up in trance placing them in front of the now floating yomma.

"Just great," Moon said.

"Moon, Nemesis, if you can dispel the cards in their pockets they'll go back to normal," Luna said.

"How do we do that," Nemesis asked as the trance people slowly approached.

"Moon you must take care of dispelling the cards, you'll know how, and Nemesis you immobilize the people," Koruneko said.

"Ok," the senshi said. Nemesis then used her shadow hold the teens down while Moon focused on her tiara and threw it above the trance teens. As the tiara circled above the teens it released light around them and in a short moment the teens feel to the ground, while the tarot cards floated in place then faded into nothing.

"So you removed the cards, but don't think that will help you," the yomma said as it levitated in the air, "my name is Rem." It then extended its nails, "I'm willing to bet that it was you two who defeated Morgan in that jewelry store," it stated.

"That's right," Nemesis said, "and we're going to do the same to you as well."

"Let's see you try," Rem said as it flick its wrist and threw several tarot cards at the senshi. The two senshi quick evaded the sharp cards as they were embedded half way into the wall. The two senshi turn over a table crouched behind it.

"So any ideas," Moon asked.

"We need a distraction," Nemesis said.

"I got an idea," Moon said as she whispered to Nemesis.

"Why don't you two come out and play," Rem said it threw some cards in a line, splitting the turned table in two reviling the senshi.

"Now," Moon said they went to opposite sides of the room.

Nemesis Shadow Hand, a hand rose from the shadow of the yomma but it jumped at the last second to avoid the grasp, "nice try but you're going to have to do better," Rem said as threw some cards at Nemesis only to graze her arm.

Moon tiara action, Moon launched her disk at the monster for it to hover away, "damn it," Moon cursed.

"Now it's your turn," Rem said as deck appeared in her hand, "now die."

"I don't think so," Nemesis said as she ran from behind the yomma, "Nemesis dark grasp." At saying that, large shadowy hands grasped the yomma in place, "hurry up Moon," Nemesis said as she struggled to hold the hands in place.

"Right, Moon tiara reverse," Moon said making her disk alter course right back to the yomma. The yomma then screamed in agony as the disk went though it's back and before the body touched the ground it disintegrated. Nemesis let out a heavy breath as she grabbed her injured arm, "Nemesis are you ok," Moon asked as she rushed to her friend's aid.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch," Nemesis said as she got up on Moon's shoulder.

"It looks like you didn't need my help on this one," said a voice making the senshi and the cat look to the door to see tuxedo man from last time.

"Who are you," Moon asked.

"You can call me Tuxedo Kaman," the man said.

"You dress as well as your name," Moon said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kaman said, "and with that I bid you two farewells."

"Wait," Moon said but too late as he disappeared, "awww, and wanted to know more about him."

"I'm sure you'll get another chance," Nemesis said, "but I think we better get out of here, before they wake up."

"Yeah," Moon said as she helped Nemesis out of the building, fallowed by the two cats.

The next morning Naru and Umino were standing on a street corner waiting for crosswalk to turn green, "Naru-chan do you know what happened the pass three days," Umino asked.

"Let's just say that your reputation is a little rocky now," Naru said, "You flipped Haruna-sensei skirt, became disruptive in your classes and you tried to force Usagi to kiss you, hey you ok Umino?"

Umino started looking depressed as he started to walk back home, "I can't show my face anymore," Umino said in a sad tone.

"Hey Umino," Usagi said as he jumped in front of Umino surprising the boy.

"Oh Usagi," Umino said not looking up at her, "I sorry for anything I might have done."

"It's alright, but the one you should apologize to is Haruna-sensei," Usagi said as she turned Umino around back to the school.

"Hey you two better hurry or you'll be late," Naru said as she dashed forward.

"Right," Umino said as he fallowed.

"Hey you two wait up," Usagi said as she took a step forward only to trip on some risen pavement. Before she hit the ground, she felt a tug on her blouse. She turned to she Jack holding her and then pulling her strait, "thank you," Usagi said as she straitened her blouse.

"No problem," Jack said as he walk forward to the school, "come on, before the gate closes."

"Ok," Usagi said as she fallowed.

------

End

A/N: I want to plow though this, so for the next two chapters you'll get two fights then Ami.


End file.
